The Little Grim Reaper
by YukinaMisaki
Summary: Shiori Kumori a short Grim Reaper and Yuuma Akuma a Demon familiar decided to move in with their friend that they haven't seen for five years. Though living peacefully together and sharing dreams of becoming an expert elementalist, they encounter old friends, new enemies, and the mysterious cult: The Deity Cult Society. Can they follow the path of a true elementalist?
1. Shiori, Yuuma, and Ame

**Shiori, Yuuma, and Ame- School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc**

 **~ meaning explaining short character intro**

* * *

In this world, people have their own powers within themselves. They're called elementalists because they wield one or more elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Ice, Lightning, Purity Heart/Gold, Light, Darkness.

Even the paranormal wields elements, only their term of power is much higher than humans. Some people use this ability for good, some for their selfish deeds.

To gain elemental powers, you need to unlock one of the key terms that occurred strongly in your life. Depending on the key term... You will receive that element permanently with your lives.

The key terms are Intellect (Lightning), Calamity (Darkness), Hope (Light), Calm (Water), Forgiveness (Purity Heart/Gold), Passion (Fire), Loyalty (Air), Hospitality (Earth), and Frail (Ice).

 **Now we are observing a 15 year old Grim Reaper named Shiori Kumori moving to Hanaharu from Yukino.**

 **For three** **reasons:**

 **1\. Decided to become independent after graduating junior high an** **d wants to have his own space because too many people annoyed him due to his good looks and short height which most people find it aborable much to his dismay.**

 **2\. He wants to meet an old friend after 5 years.**

 **3\. Someone encouraged him to be with her, in order to start over his school life.**

* * *

 **Year: X-1023, April 12, Location- Hanaharu (Capital City)**

"How long has it been, since I left that train..." The short silverette boy yawned while putting up his black and red hood and carrying his luggage.

'If I'm correct... She is living in a two story apartment right now.' He recalled.

~This is Shiori Kumori, A Grim Reaper from Yukino. He is currently going to live with a close friend of his, in order to start over his school life to where it all begin before he met her.

Luckily, he got the note from his friend thanks to the letter she send to him.

Shiori then took out a small paper out of his pocket:

1782 Electric Street

Don't miss it!~

'There's something smudged Lord Shiori, Let me fix it.' Yuuma informed while snatching the note from him and fixing it.

~Yuuma Akuma is the demon familiar of Shiori, and has been close to him ever since he was three. Most of the time, he acts like the responsible and caring older brother figure to Shiori.

Yuuma is also close to Shiori's friend to the point he encouraged Shiori to go to her.

"And there... The smudged note is fixed." Yuuma informed and gave back the note to Shiori.

"I wonder what's up with her right now..." Shiori mumbled.

He eyed on the note again and this time it's more like a warning;

 **P.S.: Watch out for rogue monsters and dangerous elementalists if you're arriving in the evening. Be safe.**

"Yuuma, explain a little about Hanaharu." He demanded.

"Right..." Yuuma then took out his navigator's map and explain what happens in Hanaharu when it's at night.

"Hanaharu is a peaceful city at day but at night, rogue monsters and criminal elementalists increased harmful activities up to 90%." He explained.

"I wonder why the brunette's parents want her to move into a city like this..." Shiori grumbled while looking at his wristwatch.

"8'o clock..., we better move otherwise those criminal idiots and monsters are going to get in the way."

"Right..."

Yuuma then set up his navigator's map to the girl's address and the two of them start walking there and made it there shortly.

Before arriving to her apartment, they're interrupted by a stranger.

"You must be a newcomer, how about I'll fix you up!" The stranger said while he swung his knife towards Shiori.

Shiori caught the knife with ease and killed the stranger by throwing the knife with impressive speed this time at his throat by using one of his Grim Reaper Skills: Silent Dart (Darkness).

"This is guy is a fallen one after all..." He watched the body fade from existence and sending its spirit to The Hell Verse.

"Anyways... We better get inside."

Yuuma then knocked the door, revealing a teenaged girl with brunette hair tied back into twin braids and thin oval glasses over her gleaming indigo eyes, wearing a plain T-shirt and shorts.

"Oh my goodness! It's been so long!" The girl smiled while giving them a bear hug.

"Can't breathe..." Shiori barely managed to choke out some words.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She bowed apologetically.

~This is Ame Yusaki, she maybe looks like a nerd but deep down, she is just your average girl with nearly mastered lightning abilities due to unlocking a key term of her elemental power, which is intellect. She is highly confident of her abilities and never back out from a fight.

She seem to have a habit of nicknaming people of those who are close to her.

"At least you still have that strength of yours." Yuuma chuckled.

"It seem like you guys haven't change a bit! Well come in!"

The apartment seems nicer in the interior than the exterior, They're were sitting in the living room remembering the good times.

"Haha! I still remember that time where Mei scared the hell out of Ichi-kun!" Ame wiped some tears away from laughter.

"Anyways... Do you lived alone after five years?"

"Well... Not technically, I have neighbors but I occasionally talked them and sometimes the Landlady paid a visit to me just to make sure I'm ok."

"I see... As long you've managed to talk to other people you're okay."

"I wonder... You've haven't told us why you move." Yuuma's tone turned from calm to serious.

"It's just personal family issues that's why I move." She lied hoping Yuuma didn't catch her lying.

"Well... Anyways why did they send you here even though they might know the dangers here?"

"They'd thought that if I can control my elemental power here, I can get stronger."

"It sounds like your parents always had complicated methods for you."

'Looks like I'm saved for now. They really don't want to know, I need to do this burden on my own."

"Yeah... Anyways... Thanks to the transfer papers you guys already filled out, you'll be starting at my school tomorrow! Remember to wake up around 7:00 A.M.!" She changed the subject.

"I guess we have no choice but to go to school after all, The subjects are always so boring..."

"Of course..." Ame sighed remembering that Shiori most of the time had beaten her in tests. Well... It is mostly on math, okay... it is definitely almost all of her subjects she did is average EXCEPT for mathematics.

Despite having one of the key terms (Intellect), she is only good at planning master strategies and trapping enemies while in school average to below average work.

Funny thing is that, if it weren't for that test score then Shiori and Yuuma wouldn't have met Ame.

She then started to daydream from where all begin. From five years ago...

 _"I hate my score..."_

 _Before Ame shoves her failed math test into her bag in anger, Shiori one of the cute boys in the elementary school snatched test from her hand and gave out an annoyed look._

 _'That damn jerk saw my score...' She growled._

 _"65? You really need to do better next time, otherwise you'll become more stupid." The silver-haired boy bluntly criticized._

 _"H-hey! I'm not! I'm just doing my best!" She fumed in anger._

 _"Tch. Whatever, do what you want." He said while giving back the paper, glares at Ame one last time and left._

 _-After School-_

 _"Geez... What's up with that blunt jerk!"_

 _"Calm down Yusaki-chan. This isn't like you to be angry at someone else."_

 _"I guess you're right Mei it's just he is so annoying!"_

 _"I understand... Take it easy."_

 _"Well... I should stop otherwise I'll go crazy any moment by now."_

 _Ame was about to leave until Mei-Mei stopped her._

 _"Oh wait a moment Yusaki-chan, I'll be right back wait for at least five minutes."_

 _"Alright, just five minutes... That's all..."_

 _Four minutes later..._

 _"Yusaki-chan I'm back!"_

 _"That was a little early than usual, Mei-ack!" Ame then started to glare at familiar boy._

 _"Oh it's the idiot."_

 _"Shiori Kumori... The jerk..." Ame managed to cough out the words._

 _"Excuse me?" He glared at her murderously while black murderuous aura surrounded him._

 _"Woah take it easy Shiori-san! Shake hands with Yusaki-chan." Mei-Mei pursuaded._

 _"No way." They both said in sync._

 _"This is going to take a while... If that's the case, you two have to sit here until you guys finally get along."_

 _Mei-Mei left or so they thought..._

 _"I wonder why I'm stuck in this situation like this..." Shiori sighed._

 _"Me too..."_

 _"I guess... You're different..."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Most girls like me because of my looks and among them you're the first who would ever talk back or tried to pick a fight with me."_

 _"Keep talking." Said Ame in her interested tone._

 _"All I wanted is friends who care about me for who I am. That's all.."_

 _"Then... I'll be your friend! Although you can be blunt on the outside but, even though we met I think I seen good qualities in you."_

 _"Hmm. Is your element Earth by any chance?"_

 _"No. It's Lightning, I just unlocked it about two days ago."_

 _"Really? I'm surprised."_

 _He gave out a genuine smile and a rare laugh that surprised Ame that made her flustered and frustrated._

 _"What's so funny?!"_

 _"It's just... I wonder why your element is Lightning... even though you performed average to below average in school."_

 _"W-Well it just... I have no clue... either." She laughed nervously._

 _Mei-Mei then come out of her hiding spot and summoned her light clones towards them._

 _Shiori was about to vanquish all of the clones but Mei-Mei quickly said something to him._

 _"Hold up a minute Shiori-san, I summoned my clones because I want to show you how Yusaki-chan is a genius in fighting."_

 _"Fine. But you know it's not my fault if she get hurt."_

 _"Thunder Cage!"_

 _Ame placed the cage at the shade of the tree and started to fight the clones._

 _"Take this!" Many of the clones charged their light orbs and throw them at Ame._

 _She easily dodged all of their attacks and electrocuted them a bit._

 _Finally she lured them into her cage._

 _"What?! How?! When did we- This cage is useless!" Many of clones said in disbelief and in shock._

 _"Oh by the way, watch out for the concentrated beam."_

 _As soon as Ame walked away from the cage, the beam fired effectively and obliterated all of the clones._

 _"It seem I misjudged you, Your fighting style is interesting."_

 _"Thank you!" She smiled at him._

 _"Well... Anyways it seems like you two are not going to fight for now. I hope it will be that way in the future."_

 _Mei-Mei then checked on her phone and seems like she is going to have a panic attack any moment._

 _"Oh no! I only have ten minutes before the train arrives! I have to go home, See you later Shiori-san, Yusaki-chan!"_

 _As soon as she finally leave, a boy with red hair and almond-colored eyes appeared out of nowhere and without hearing any movement from him as well._

 _"What? When did you get-"_

 _"Yuuma. What are you doing here?"_

 _"Lord Shiori. It is nearly six o' clock, your parents are getting worried."_

 _"Lord? What does he mean by that?" Ame questioned Shiori suspiciously._

 _"I'll talk to you about it later. Close your eyes."_

 _Ame closed her eyes and in an instant, she felt a mixture of coldness and warmth surrounding her._

 _"You can open your eyes now."_

 _It looks like a fancy mansion except the colors are either black or white. Nothing else._

 _Including the whole garden is colorless as well, as soon as Ame is done looking around, she eyed on the boys and spoke in her curious and somewhat cheerful tone._

 _"I wonder... Who are you two?"_

 _"I'll answer your question once we get inside."_

 _"Come in Lady Ame ." Yuuma said while opening the door for her._

 _"Thank you and I prefer you call me by my first name, no formalities please."_

 _Even the interior is black and white as well, now Ame knows this is not a hunch at all... the dark and cold atmosphere surrounding the house is getting very suspicious until she saw her mom and dad sitting in the living room talking and drinking tea with Shiori's parents._

 _"Mom! Dad! W-what are you doing here?!"_

 _"Ame?! What a surprise daughter! How's the math test?" Mr. Yusaki asked._

 _"Well... I failed as usual. But I will keep on doing my best you know!"_

 _"Ahaha. That's our daughter for ya! She never gives up!"_

 _"Dad! You're embarrassing me!"_

 _"Is this your daughter, Shiro? She seem like a cute girl!" Mrs. Kumori complimented._

 _'Okay then... This is getting suspicious to ridiculous by the minute here... And for a moment judging by the aura here I'm pretty sure that Shiori and Yuuma are NOT human.'_

 _"Shiori, Yuuma can I talk to you for a moment in privacy please?"_

 _"Sure." Shiori responded emotionlessly._

 _"Alright then." Yuuma sighed while leading Ame to the backyard, surprisingly this time it does have color except the roses are black._

 _"What is it you want to talk to about us?" Shiori asked politely._

 _"Why do you brought me here, even though I might be close on your secrets?"_

 _"Haven't you forgotten? You're my friend right? Just want to get to know you better."_

 _"I understand. But I never felt this aura... It's not human like."_

 _Shiori's carmine eyes slightly widen and chuckled._

 _"I never knew you would that far, You seem to impressed me twice today. I'll tell you who I'm actually am."_

 _"I'll tell as well."_

 _"I'm a Grim Reaper and Yuuma is a Demon familiar. To tell you the truth, I'm actually Third Prince of the Underworld, I come to the Human World around when I was 8 years old because like I said before I want to make friends who care about me for who I am instead of looks, or status and second... To try to maintain control any damage or disaster I caused._

 _"I'm just a Demon familiar of Lord Shiori for 7 years now, and now you know the truth... Are you scared?"_

 _(A/N: To let you guys know in The Little Grim Reaper series, this is a flashback when the main cast are 10 but now in the present time they're 15 right now. Just to avoid confusion.)_

 _"No, not really. I have seen crazy things before but this is the first I encountered with the paranormal. Speaking of which, Shiori is your element Darkness by any chance?"_

 _"Yeah... Guess Yuuma's element!" He said in a much cheerful tone._

 _'Since when did he change moods?' Ame sweatdropped._

 _"Um... Water?"_

 _"Wrong!"_

 _"What?! Yuuma please tell me!"_

 _"Sorry Ame..."_

 _"Aww... Come on!"_

 _"Giving up?"_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"My element is Air."_

 _"Of course I knew that!" Ame huffed._

 _"I think we would hang out more often." Shiori gave out a small smile._

 _"Yeah... Perhaps we should, right Lady Ame?"_

 _"I told you no formalities please."_

 _"I'll call you that the next time we meet."_

 _"Alright then it's settled. The next time we meet I'll call you Yuu-chan and I'll call Shiori Shorty!"_

 _"Huh?! Are you making fun of me?!"_

 _"Sorry it is a habit of mine of making nicknames, How about Shorty-kun?"_

 _"That is more worse! Fine... Then I'll call you Brunette or rain girl then!"_

"Brunette? Hey Brunette!

"Oh sorry about that, I was daydreaming. Where's Yuu-chan?

"While you were daydreaming, he said he is going to sleep."

"Oh I see."

"What were you daydreaming about anyway?"

Normally Ame would spill the beans and be honest but she decided to tease him.

"It's something that you will know later on."

"Keeping secret to yourself?"

"Maybe~" She said in a teasing tone.

"Tickling you will not the answer I wanted. Anyways I'm going to take a shower now, goodnight."

"I think I need to sleep for tomorrow." She yawned.

As soon as she head to bed, she took a long glance at the picture which is her ten year old self along with her five close friends smiling at the Yukino National Park.

"Mei, Ichi-kun, Red... I wished we're all together as a group again... If it weren't for The Deity Cult Society, I wouldn't have move to Hanaharu. But Yuu-chan and Shorty-kun is with me."

For now...

I need to deal with this burden on my own...

I'm sorry...


	2. Past Story and Main Character Profiles

**Past Story and Main Character Profiles**

* * *

 **Main Character Info:**

 **Shiori Kumori (Real Name: Calvariam Mortem Pluton)**

 **The titular main protagonist of The Little Grim Reaper. A short Grim Reaper with a somewhat Kuudere personality but only his friends knows his true self, that he is actually a nice guy and only desires on making friends for who he is.**

 **Background: He is the third and last son of King H** **ades and Queen Persephone in the Underworld, meaning he is a prince.**

 **Tired of being alone, overshadowed, and causing disasters, he went to the Human World taking up the name Shiori Kumori, when he was 8 years old wanting make friends for who he is.**

 **Later on, He befriended Ame Yusaki (Brunette or Rain Girl), Mei-Mei Lang (Mei), Ichinose Hibari (Ichi-kun), and Kenji Matsuoka (Red). Ever since Ame moved without saying anything up until a few years later, Shiori misses her deeply but doesn't express it that much, unaware of her reasonings but suspicious of her behavior of whenever The Deity Cult Society is mentioned.**

 **Thanks to Yuuma encouraging him, he is able to see his beloved friend again and on top with that, starting over his school life as a normal person. (A/N: For now! XD)**

 **Race: Grim Reaper**

 **Hair Length/ Color: Shoulder-Length/Silver**

 **Eye Color: Carmine Red**

 **Element: Darkness (Calamity)**

 **Age: 10 (Past Story), 15 (School Reunion and Old Samurai Arc), 16 (Deity Cult Society Arc)**

 **Height: 4'4 (Past Story), 4'11 (Originally) 5'6 (After Deity Cult Society Arc, END)**

 **Nicknames: Shorty-kun (from Ame Yusaki), Pretty Boy (from Kenji Matsuoka), Lord Shiori (from Yuuma Akuma)**

 **Likes: Chocolate, his friends, training, reading, writing, video games, being quiet.**

 **Dislikes: Kenji Matsuoka (sometimes), loud noises, fangirls, stuck-up people, Ame being dishonest, anyone who harm his friends, his status as prince, School (too easy for him).**

* * *

 **Yuuma Akuma (Real Name: Ventus Mediam Noctem)**

 **A demon familiar and one of the main characters in The Little Grim Reaper. A loyal demon familiar who normally addresses Shiori as Lord Shiori. Despite being a loyal servant and responsible behavior, he is also a great friend and he mostly viewed as an older brother figure even though he is the same age as the main characters.**

 **Background: Orphaned since birth, the Royal Family took him in and became Shiori's demon familiar at age 3. Agreeing with Shiori's decision to make friends, they both went to the Human World taking up the name Yuuma Akuma. Though close to his friends, he doesn't want them to get too attached to him because of his personality disorder. Though that doesn't stop him from being very loyal to people who are close to him, leading to unlock his ability at age eight.**

 **Out of all of Shiori's friends, he seem close with Ame and Mei-Mei.**

 **Race: Demon**

 **Hair Length/ Color: Short/Red or Auburn**

 **Eye Color: Almond Brown**

 **Element: Air (Loyalty)**

 **Age: 10 (Past Story), 15 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc), 16 (Deity Cult Society Arc, END)**

 **Height: 4'10 (Past Story), 5'9 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc/Deity Cult Society Arc, END)**

 **Nicknames: Yuu-chan (from Ame Yusaki), Akuma-kun (from Mei-Mei Lang)**

 **Likes: Being responsible, Strawberry Mochi Ice Cream, Calligraphy.**

 **Dislikes: His Disorder, people who are hurt (emotionally or physically) by his personality, being viewed as a monster.**

* * *

 **Ame Yusaki**

 **A girl who does things in her own way, and willing to do anything to protect her beloved family and friends. Feeling guilty for not saying anything on her move, she knows it is for the best that her friends didn't know otherwise she thinks that she will burden them with her problems, to make things up and to avoid being suspicious on her reasonings, she did difficult work assigned by the student council president who she didn't know herself.**

 **Despite this she tries to retain her cheerful self and her habit of nicknaming people remains even in her teenage years.**

 **Background: The Past Story will explain everything.**

 **Race: Unknown (possibly human)**

 **Hair Length/ Color: Long and Wavy/Brunette**

 **Eye Color: Indigo**

 **Element: Lightning (Intellect)**

 **Age: 10 (Past Story), 15 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc), 16 (Deity Cult Society, END)**

 **Height: 4'4 (Past Story), 5'3 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc/Deity Cult Society, END)**

 **Nicknames: Brunette, Rain Girl, or Yusaki-senpai (from Shiori Kumori), Yusaki-chan (from Mei-Mei Lang), Phantom Child (from Leader of the Deity Cult** **Society)**

 **Likes: Training, Learning new techniques, Paella, Sweets, Horror and Macabre Stories, Drawing.**

 **Dislikes: Being Average in school, Deity Cult Society, feeling weak upon herself, failing to protect others.**

* * *

 **Mei-Mei Lang**

 **A positive-thinking girl who is willing to help out and support people when the situation is desired, and thinks of another way around in dangerous problems, hence of her element hope. However, even these positive traits she has a prankster side that she normally pranked Ichinose sometimes, much of his annoyance and somehow tricked Shiori into befriending Ame, which is partially the cause of the their relationship.**

 **Background: She is originally from around a mountain range capital city called called Xhan. Her family moved to Yukino when she was five. As soon as shearrived in Misaki Elementary School, she realized she is different from others, while everyone is the same. Feeling like an outcast she nearly lost hope to fit in, until Ame Yusaki gave** **her advice that is she should be herself.**

 **Since following that advice, she unlocked her ability at age nine to use elemental powers by being herself and to never lose hope.**

 **Now Ame forcibly moved away to Hanaharu, Mei-Mei decided to enroll to Element Academy to master her light abilities, unknownest to her that Ame is in that school along with Shiori and Yuuma.**

 **Race: Human**

 **Hair Length/ Color: Short/Black**

 **Eye Color: Pink**

 **Element: Light (Hope)**

 **Age: 10 (Past Story), 15 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc), 16 (Deity Society Arc, END)**

 **Height: 4'10 (Past Story), 5'4 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc/Deity Society Arc, END)**

 **Nicknames: Mei (from Ame Yusaki), Lucky Girl (from Yuuma Akuma)**

 **Likes: Origami, Painting, being supportive**

 **Dislikes: Natto, people mistakes her as a boy, Ichinose's revenge antics**

* * *

 **Ichinose Hibari**

 **Calm and usually collected, he also a hybrid between 3/4 (Grim Reaper) and 1/4 ( Demon) that most people call hybrids in Elemental World, Phantoms. Despite his calm attitude, he mostly get annoyed with his pranks by his human cousin, which he normally payback by throwing large amounts of water orbs at her.**

 **Background: He is the son of Haru Hibari and Shizuka Tomoka. Though he never met his father since he grew up with his mother in Yukino, and mostly hang out with Mei-Mei (his cousin) and Kenji Mastuoka (before his parent's death that forced him to relocate) Though he feels a bit lonely due to his absentee father is not here with him. Curious about his origins, he sneakily took his mother's blood identifier and realized that he is a Phantom.**

 **After his discovery, Shizuka found out and told him everything about the paranormal world, and why Haru haven't returned to the Human World due to dealing with rogue demons in the underworld. She even told that he inherited most of Grim Reaper blood from both parents but a small amount of demon blood from Shizuka. After learning this, surprisingly he was calm about this that normally kids around his age would freaked out about this. This make Shizuka very proud of him that he finally unlocked his element and will train him. She told him that he must not tell anyone, besides his close friends in order to not expose danger to himself.**

 **Since then, he never told anyone about this besides Mei-Mei and Kenji. Until he encountered Mei-Mei's friends, he grew interested to them up to the point that he will reveal his paranormal secret. Currently, he decided to support his cousin by going to the same school that he is unaware that Kenji and the others enrolled in Element Academy.**

 **Race: 3/4 (Grim Reaper), 1/4 (Demon)**

 **Hair Length/ Color: Short/Black**

 **Eye Color: Red**

 **Element: Water (Calm)**

 **Age: 10 (Past Story), 15 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc), 16 (Deity Cult Society Arc, END)**

 **Height: 4'9 (Past Story), 5'7 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc/Deity Cult Society Arc, END)**

 **Nicknames: Ichi-kun (from Ame Yusaki), Calm Robot (from Mei-Mei Lang)**

 **Likes: Reading, Writing, Observing Things, Brave Frontier**

 **Dislikes: Mei-Mei's Pranks, His Father's Disappearance**

* * *

 **Kenji Matsuoka**

 **Passionate and a bit perverted, this guy says it all. But when the situation comes, he can be very serious and performs great leadership. As Student Council President, he secretly assigns difficult missions for Ame because he wants her to grow stronger, understanding how it feels to lose a loved one.**

 **Background: Kenji grew up in Yukino along with Mei-Mei and Ichinose. He always strives to be a strong elementalist, until his parents were murdered by the Deity Cult Society leading him unlock his element at age 10 and having no where else to go, he lives with Ichinose temporary. Eventually, two months later he decided to move to Hanaharu then enrolled to Element Academy, to become stronger and to his surprise that Ame is enrolled into the school as well. He then helps her in secret for five years, in order for her to stay strong and proud.**

 **Race: Human**

 **Hair Length/Color: Short/ Brunette**

 **Eye Color: Reddish-Brown**

 **Element: Fire (Passion)**

 **Age: 10 (Past Story), 15 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc), 16 (Deity Cult Society Arc, END)**

 **Height: 4'9 (Past Story), 5'7 (School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc/Deity Cult Society Arc, END)**

 **Nicknames: Kenji-kun (from Mei-Mei Lang), Perverted Animal (from Shiori Kumori), Red (from Ame Yusaki)**

 **Likes: Reading Manga, Watching Anime, Drawing, Girls (Excluding Ame and Mei-Mei), Brave Frontier**

 **Dislikes: Being Bored, Shiori Kumori (sometimes), failing.**

* * *

 **The Leader of The Deity Cult Society**

 **All CLASSIFED FOR NOW!**

* * *

A/N: More details in the past between Shiori and friends. Reviewing is advised as long as it is not crude or inappropriate.

* * *

At Misaki Elementary School...

Ame's POV

It's been three weeks since me, Shorty-kun, and Yuu-chan become friends.

Though I'm curious about about Shorty-kun's behavior.

I wonder why... Whenever he meets me outside of school, he expressed out his true cheerful self. But in school however... It's very different.

By that I mean his expression is cold and avoidant. By cold and avoidant, I kinda saw the confession between him and another girl in my class. I wonder if he hates me or something, but we're friends right? I'm so confused...

Guess I'll wait until school is over, then I will talk to him about it.

 _RIIING..._

Alright time to go!

"Yusaki-chan!"

"Oh hi Mei! Do you need anything?"

"Have you seen Shiori-san?"

"I haven't seen him yet. Why?"

"Please give this letter to Shiori-san, it's from parents.

"I see, thanks."

Looks like King Hades and Queen Persephone send in the wrong address. Luckily, Mei-Mei doesn't know the fact Shiori is a Grim Reaper, otherwise he is going kill me!(not literally, well maybe...)

And other lucky thing, is that Hades and Persephone had other names in human world to avoid suspicion , for example like Hades = Ren Kumori, Persephone = Momo Kumori.

Anyways... I think I should head to Shorty-kun's classroom right now.

"Shorty-kun~!"

"Ow! Don't hit me on the head so hard, geez!"

"Oh it's you, Brunette." He said in his monotonous voice as usual while affectionately patted my head to somewhat ease the pain he accidentally inflicted.

"I'm waiting for you and Yuuma to done packing already!"

"Impatient as ever, Ame." Yuuma teased.

"H-Hey!"

"Anyways, let's just get out of here."

-At the park-

"Shorty-kun?"

"Hm?

"Can we talk privately?"

"Sure-"

"Lord Shiori, I have to go home early I have a lot of homework to do."

"Go ahead Yuuma."

He gestured me to sit down with him and much of his surprise she is sitting far away from him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well... It just I don't want to get you angry because of my presence."

"I'm not mad at you, Rain Girl."

"Huh?"

"I'm just frustrated earlier today, you're misunderstanding things."

"I see, I'm glad!" I smiled.

Shorty-kun, then took out the letter that was sticking out of my backpack.

"I was about to give to you-"

"Shh. I need to read."

I stood quiet until Shorty-kun tapped my shoulder and told me to close my eyes.

I listened to him and opened my eyes to see the monotonous mansion again. But why I had to go his house?

Inside the house, turns out for some reason Mei, Ichinose, and Kenji is here.

"Um... What's going on here?" I asked nervously.

"Yusaki-chan? What are you doing here?" Mei asked curiously.

"I'm not sure what is going on here..."

Just then... Queen Persephone arrived using a world portal.

"Sorry about that children, I need to train all of you because of you guys unlocking the ability to wield elements at a young age."

Turns out King Hades and Queen Persephone build a training ground and planned to train us in the underworld after school in order to be strong elementalists, even though I don't think I don't need training, I occasionally helped out Kenji who had difficulty on his element.

Overtime we became very close, I got to know Ichinose and Kenji whom I nicknamed Ichi-kun and Red. But I wished Shorty-kun and Red will get along...

"Hey Pretty Boy!"

"Don't call me that..."

"Why? You let Ame give you a nickname."

"That's because-"

"Calm down you two! You guys need to stop fighting and get along!"

A week later, Red decided to move to Hanaharu, and we know it is the best for him, we said our goodbyes to him, hoping that we will meet again.

However today...

I realized that today I promised Yuka to take her to the park, I know she going to go into a fit if I don't pick her up soon.

"Um King Hades. Can I leave early? I promised my little sister that I will take her to the park today."

"Well... You've been working hard on training. So you're free to go, Watch your step."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Brunette, are you leaving?"

"Sorry Shorty-kun, don't worry I'll be okay!"

Though I took my little sister to the park as promised, But this strange masked man who I will NEVER forget who suddenly murdered almost all of the people with his spear. He's too fast that I can't even read his movement.

Before I could shield her from the attack, he stabbed her at the chest.

"YUKA!"

I was frantic and nearly screamed when I saw her on the floor covered in blood.

"Yuka! Please stay with me!" I don't want her to die, no not yet!

"Big Sis... Thank you... for taking me to the park... I love you sis..."

"No! No! NO! YUKA!"

I turned around and that man... killed my sister...

HE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!

"Damn you, you killed my younger sister and the people here... PREPARE TO GO TO HELL!"

We kept fighting to the death until-

He slashed at my arm and knocked me unconscious draining nearly of all of my abilities.

-Meanwhile five years later, April 3, Year: X-1023

"Ugh this dream again..." I groaned and sadly stared at both of my family and friends picture.

That day, I was hospitalized from fighting him and I received the scar from my arm which normally covered with a special concealer. The victims bodies were never found by the time the police arrived. Much to my horror, That same guy from before send me a card warning that if we meet again he WILL kill me without second thought.

And turns out that man is The Leader of The Deity Cult Society, my father and mother having no other option, they'd moved me here to Hanaharu.

Though my friends are unaware of what happened in Yukino National Park, since the whole incident is covered to avoid hysteria and the army send in private investigators to solve the case.

The worst part is that I never said goodbye to my friends and nearly all of my power is lost. But I have someone who I viewed as parental figure in Hanaharu.

The Landlady is like a second mom to me, she cared about me as much as my real mom and helped me out She even helped me enroll into Element Academy, one of the greatest schools in the whole Magicae region.

It has been five years already... I think this much of a few years is long enough.

I took out my paper and pencil, and begin to start writing a letter to Shorty-kun and Yuu-chan.


	3. Academy and Familiar Faces

**Academy and Familiar Faces- School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviewing as advised, criticism if needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments, otherwise keep it to yourself.**

* * *

 **Year: X-1023, April 13, Location: Hanaharu- Ame's Apartment**

 **Time: 7:30 A.M.**

It has been a day since the boys stayed in Hanaharu with Ame. Now Shiori is just peacefully sleeping until...

"Wake up, Shorty-kun! We're going to be late!" Judging from Ame's tone, she seemed furious.

"Five more minutes..."

"Five minutes my ass! It's 7:30 A.M.! You only have thirty minutes to prepare otherwise, we're going to miss the train to school!"

"Fine..." He groaned.

"I'll go prepare breakfast, go wash up." Ame sighed while exiting out of his room, straightening her dress collar and pushing back her glasses.

"That Shorty-kun hasn't changed a bit..."

She entered the kitchen and much of her surprise, Yuuma is already done with cooking.

"It seems like your like a doting mother to Lord Shiori." Yuuma chuckled.

"It's not like that! I'm just angry that Shorty-kun haven't changed a bit, even his sleeping pattern!"

"What about my sleeping pattern, Brunette?"

She turned around and much of her surprise, Shiori is just standing there glaring at her with his signature black and red hood on.

"Ack! Since how long you've been standing there?!"

"You are ignoring my question."

"Anyways, we should eat." Yuuma interrupted them before they started fighting.

-After eating and arriving at the train station-

 **Next Stop: Element Academy**

As the trio about to step into the train, Ame's eyes slightly shifted into anger, when she saw a familiar guy with a mask staring at her.

'No... Did the other members awakened?'

"Ame? Are you okay?" Yuuma asked worriedly about her strange behavior.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"Then move already." Shiori coldly stated.

"Oh right, sorry!"

Ame begin to sit down between near Shiori and closed her eyes.

"Ame, why are you closing your eyes?" Yuuma questioned.

"Well... I'm closing up my senses and following my instincts."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It means I felt or saw something from the past that I don't want to see."

"I still don't understand what are you saying."

"You'll understand later on." She sighed while feeling **someone's** hand on top of hers.

 **Arriving in Element Academy in five minutes... Please wait until the doors are all opened. We're not responsible for lost or stolen items. Have a great school day!**

The doors opened and all of students and staff left the train.

"Well you guys... This is Element Academy!"

It is a giant glass structure with lamps with colors of the eight elements respectively. It is shown to have an elementary to college branch.

"It's a lot bigger than I expected." Yuuma complimented while Shiori being his quiet emotionless self.

"Follow me, I'll take you halfway to the headmistress's office."

The boys followed the brunette, until Shiori noticed a small cut on her arm.

"Rain Girl, your arm..." He pointed.

"Oh this, it's just a cut from cooking last week." She calmly replied while trying to ease her anger which only Yuuma can catch on.

"This is how far I can take you, you keep going to straight and turn right. See you guys around." Ame gave them a small smile before heading off to class.

* * *

"Isn't just me or Ame's eyes are a bit intimidating than usual?" The loyal demon questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"How should I put this... her emotions is like as if she is about destroy or kill something."

"Now you mention it, she was a bit off..."

"I guess she is just stressed out on missions or something."

Shiori nodded and pushed the door to Headmistress Miyano's Office.

"Hm? Ah, the last students are here."

She stepped out of the dark, revealing a emerald-haired bespectacled business woman with smoking pipe in hand.

"You must be the headmistress." The reaper replied nonchalantly.

"Yes I am, I'm Yui Miyano. Call me Headmistress Miyano, I assumed you must be Shiori Kumori and Yuuma Akuma. Now then, come out you two."

"It's about time- Shiori-san and Akuma-kun?" A dark-haired girl appeared alongside with her what-presumed to be her older brother or cousin.

"Mei-Mei, Ichinose. What are you doing here?" The silverette questioned.

"Oh we just transferred here. I think you are here because of that recent letter that you won't tell us who send it out."

"I know, you won't tell us anything unless-" The phantom boy was then interrupted by his human cousin.

"Can we read it, please." Mei-Mei begged.

Shiori then handed the letter to the duo despite the letter told him not to, it doesn't feel right but he knew that his friends need to know this.

He maybe seem calm and emotionless about his behavior but deep down... He does seem to care.

"What the hell is this?!" Ichinose snapped.

"Yusaki-chan. Is she here?!" Mei-Mei begin to tear up.

* * *

(A/N: Here is what the letter said.)

Letter: Dear Shiori and Everyone (if they wanted to read) Date: April 3, X-1023

Hi it's me Ame Yusaki. It has been five years already, but I'll tell you where I am right now. I'm in Hanaharu, one of the capital cities. If Mei-Mei or Ichinose is going ask about the letter, please don't tell them it is me. If they're stubborn or too curious just give it to them.

I know you guys are worried about me and my disappearance for five years already. I'm very sorry for not telling about my presence. Things have been complicated in my past, though I'm not ready to tell you guys yet.

But I have a feeling that you just want to start over your school life because of unwanted attention Shorty-kun, Yuu-chan.

You can live in my apartment for the rest of the high school semester, I'll send you my address if I have time but I don't know when. And as for Mei-Mei and Ichinose, if you guys managed to see me and decided to transfer here in Hanaharu. There's spare apartments nearby my place.

I don't know where Kenji is right now, even though he is somewhere around Hanaharu. I can't find him.

I deeply regret for not telling you anything. I hope I can make it up to you guys.

Your friend,

Ame Yusaki

* * *

"Calm down everyone, I know this is Ame Yusaki we're all talking about. But she has a reason why she didn't tell you. That girl had a carefully planned mind of hers. Now enough of this, I'll assigned all of you in a classroom."

-At the Advanced Classroom-

Ame is currently taking notes from her teacher's lecture about how to use battle techniques in perfect timing until she heard a knock on the door.

"Sensei Rina. There's a knock on the door." She said while raising her hand.

"Oh those might be the transfer students. Please wait a moment, class."

 _riing..._

Ame then checked on her phone:

To: Ame Yusaki

From: President

Mission: Investigate the mountains around Xhan. I need you to observe what is the elder is doing, DON'T get caught.

"Sensei Rina I have a mission to do."

"That's ok but you know you I'll have to send out extra homework on these assessments you missed. See you tomorrow Ame."

The brunette then gathered her stuff, took out one of her mini teleporter, set the location to Xhan, and vanished in an instant.

"Ame has been very busy lately and having to do missions..." Student A said worriedly.

"I wonder if the transfer students are cool." Student B murmured.

The four of them introduced themselves and participated in the lectures. Turns out only a few girls like Shiori but at least there's no swarm of fangirls for now.

But this wonders them, where is Ame?

-After School-

The boys decide to leave Mei-Mei alone, in order for her to talk

"Hey Sensei Rina, I have a question."

"Yes, Mei-Mei?"

"Is Ame Yusaki is in this class?"

"She is in this class but she left earlier."

"Why is that?"

"Well... In this school, things are different here. Ame is currently doing top secret missions from the student council president. But I wished that girl should take it easy and relax more despite only having high grades in element studies and average in normal studies as well."

"Sounds like Yusaki-chan is pushing herself too far."

"It does sound like it, but for some reason she always keep her cheerful behavior in order for people not to worry about her own problems."

"I see, How about a boy named Kenji Matsuoka? Is he in this class?"

"I don't know who that boy is, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Thank you Sensei."

Mei-Mei then picked up her bag and exited out the classroom.

"Were you guys just standing there the whole time? You eavesdroppers. And where's Shiori and why Yuuma is here?" She asked.

"I have to stay with you guys, I don't want my family to get hurt and as if for Lord Shiori..."

"He just left, probably just lying down a rooftop somewhere in the city. He is doing one of his duties as a Grim Reaper right now." Ichinose answered monotonously.

"That's Shiori for you. Anyways, I think we should head to the apartment that Yusaki-chan's letter mentioned. Besides, it's getting late and there's high criminal activity at that time.. Can you lead us the way, Akuma-kun?"

"Sure."

-Rooftop of Hanaharu Capital Building-

 **Shiori's POV**

Seriously, before she wasn't like this. But now things are getting more complicated about Rain Girl. She always made me worried whenever she didn't tell anything that is important. If she had any problems, then I will help-

"Hey kid."

God he is pissing me off, I wonder if that's one of the guys I need to collect their souls from.

"Don't ignore me, you brat!" He then threw a lightning cloaked scalpel.

Big mistake.

"What the hell?! How come you're levitating objects?! That's impossible!"

"I'm in a bad mood today. I will kill you slowly,

Starting right now..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Shizuka's Request

**Shizuka's Request- School Reunion and The Old Samurai Arc**

A/N: Reviewing is appreciated, criticism if needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments otherwise keep it to yourself, please no flames. I changed from T to M due to Gore, Violence, and disturbing context that might appear more in the story.

 _ **Recap on The Little Grim Reaper...**_

 _Shiori and Yuuma had a reunion with Mei-Mei and Ichinose. While trying to adjust their new school, Mei-Mei begin to ask questions to her teacher which leads to learning a little more about Ame's current occupation._

 _Later on, Shiori left school immediately due to his duties as Grim Reaper. However..._

 _"What the hell?! How come you're levitating objects?! That's impossible!"_

 _"I'm in a bad mood today. I will kill you slowly..._

 _Starting right now..."_

* * *

Shiori never wanted to activate this ability (Grim Reaper Skill: Levitating Disaster) again because of this, it caused many disasters due to little emotional control he had, even now there's no point of stopping him until his opponent is killed.

No one knows about this, not even his friends.

Since this man is cause of this, All he feels is anger and wrath, wanting to vent all of his anger to him...

Gathering all of the boulders around here and holding onto the scalpel at the same time...

"Damn you!" The same idiot begin to throw more scalpels.

'He is making is death more brutal...' Shiori mentally noted.

"...Levitating Disaster: Version 1..."

Commanding all the objects the silverette held back, the man is finally killed.

His throat is slit at first, impaled at the stomach, limbs are all deattached, and finally crushed by amount of boulders.

"That's why... You will go to the underworld..." Shiori said while removing the boulders and placing all of the boulders back to where they come from.

He watched the mutilated body fade away from existence, sending the soul back to the underworld, covering up the bloody mess, and sighed.

Shiori was about to head back to Ame's apartment until-

"Well.. Well... Well... If isn't The Third Prince of the Underworld. That was a nice kill to a criminal." Shizuka Tomoka teased.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have a request for you and your friends."

He nodded, feeling that this can be important information later on and will sharpen his skills more.

"I want to track down a man named Minamoto Kusaka, he is associated with The Deity Cult Society. His research contains forbidden knowledge of reviving the dead and awakening the forgotten element Astral (Two-Sided). As the First Boss of the Phantom Organization, I want you take him down and gather his research material. Good luck."

Shizuka then fade into mist and returned to Yukino.

The short silverette then jump off the building and land perfectly on his feet.

He was walking back to the apartment until...

"Brunette?"

-Later on in Ame's Apartment-

"Lord Shiori and Ame are late today... I wonder where are they right now?" Yuuma sighed while preparing his tea.

He then heard knocking from the door, the demon then walked towards the door and use the peephole in order to avoid intruders, it turns out to be Mei-Mei, Ichinose, Shiori, and Ame.

His eyes widen Shiori was carrying Ame earlier due finding her collapsing on the streets.

Shocked and worried, Yuuma opened the door immediately,

"What happened to her?!"

"Don't worry, she just passed out from power exhaustion. Just lay her down at the couch." Ichinose instructed.

Shiori then placed Ame at the couch, looking slightly worried for her.

"Flash Therapy..." Mei-Mei begin to start healing Ame in case if she had any wounds.

"Her elemental power is much more weaker than before, has something happened to her that drained her ablities?" Mei-Mei asked curiously.

"You guys..." Ame's eyes started to flicker open and tried to sit up even though Mei-Mei insisted her not.

"Fine... But what happened to your elemental power, Yusaki-chan?"

"...I don't want to talk about it..." Ame refused to answer Mei-Mei's question.

"Yusaki-chan..."

"Mei-Mei, everyone, you have to understand. It's my fight and my fight alone, I'm just being reckless on my power right now. But when the time is right, I will explain everything just like I wrote on my letter. Though I promised myself one thing...

I don't want you to suffer the same fate as me, I took this path."

"Even though, you still won't tell us anything. I'm just glad we're reunited again." The phantom stated in his usual calm self.

"Im going to sleep now-"

"Yusaki-chan before you go to sleep, Ichinose's mother requested us something."

"What's the request?" Ame questioned.

"To track down an elder who is associated with The Deity Cult Society."

She tensed up, feeling more angrier than usual.

"Did you just say Deity... Cult... Society?"

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I can't help you, It's a chance I might meet up with you guys during my own mission though. Tomorrow report this to Headmistress Miyano and she'll approve. And I still don't know where Kenji is, good luck and you HAVE to survive. Goodnight..."

She then walked to her room and gently closed door behind the door, despite how angered she is.

"Deity Cult Society, telling us not to die, elemental power drainage... I guess something tragic happened to her." Yuuma theorized.

"With all of that settled, I'm getting tired so goodnight Shiori, Yuuma. C'mon Mei-Mei let's go."

Making sure Yuuma went to bed, he opened the door to Ame's.

"I know you're not sleeping and I understand how you feel, but don't cry it's not like you." He said while wiping away her tears gently.

"Go away..." She swatted his hand away and covering herself with the blanket.

"I'm not leaving until you feel better and rest easy."

"F-Fine... But you owe a chocolate bar."

"Deal."

After for a while, Ame feels relaxed now.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah... Thanks."

"Wait Shorty-kun before you go, I'll explain now. But promise me, please don't tell the others."


	5. Promises, Mission Begin, and Celi?

**Promises,** **Mission** **Begin, and Celi? - School Reunion and Old Samurai Arc**

A/N: Reviewing is appreciated, criticism is needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments otherwise keep it to yourself, please no flames. This chapter contains over 3000+ as an apology from the last chapter. Have fun reading and enjoy this extended chapter. I do not own the song, I thought it going to fit in the story so here you go!

 **Opening: Unravel by Ling Tosite Sigure**

* * *

"Wait, Shorty-kun before you go, I'll explain now. But promise me, don't tell the others."

Shiori gave off a single nod before Ame took a deep breath.

She intially didn't want to **tell** Shiori around her secret, strangely she felt something hurt in her heart which she almost forgot, Bonds..."Remember that day, where I have to leave early to take my little sister to the park?"

"Did something happened?"

"On that day, I lost my sister. In fact she was murdered by The Leader of the Deity Cult Society along with the people who stayed in Yukino National Park. For a while, I feel my blood boiled in rage and lunged at him which leads me to having a scar on my arm, knocked me unconscious, and nearly drained all of my powers."

"How did you have a scar and your powers got drained?" Shiori questioned slightly worriedly.

Ame then removed the hardened concealed cream with her left hand and revealed her large scar on her right arm, that has been inflicting her over the past five years.

"I don't know how my powers got drained since I was unconscious but I know that it was the leader who caused it."

"...What happened after that?"

"I was hospitalized and I was the only survivor on that incident, but those bodies of my sister and the people not there by the time the police arrived, they were innocent so their bodies shouldn't fade or disappear. Of course, you guys weren't aware of that incident due to it being covered and private investigators are still trying to solve the case.

After I finally awoken, I received the note the same guy from before, he said the next time we meet he will kill me without second thought. My mother and father had no another option but to send me here. I wanted to protest first but once they made the decision it's final.

The worst part is I didn't get to say goodbye and I failed to protect my loved ones in the end. Then I decided to do things on my own, even though I'm not saying anything up until now because I might burden you guys with my selfish prob-"

Shiori then placed his hand on top of hers, showing either his affection, trying to calm her down, or about vent out and bluntly criticize all of Ame's bad habits.

"You're not burdening us." He said while holding her hand.

"W-wha?! What are you doing?!" Ame blushed and tried to let go but due to his strong grip it's no use despite having above average strength herself and the fact Shiori is shorter than her.

"You're not burdening us Ame and besides, you really need to cut that bad habit of working alone and put more trusts on your friends, honestly you always had this even back then, and I think now it's worse."

Ame looked dumbfounded that Shiori would talk this much since he told his backstory to her, she remembered that even though she prefers working alone ironically she hangs out with them the grim reaper would always scold her on her bad habits.

The brunette went blank for a moment, has she pursuing so long planning for revenge against The Deity Cult Society, that she nearly lost her sense of moral?

"...How long has it been, since I nearly forgotten about the bonds with everyone back in Yukino?"

Shiori sighed and then let go of Ame's hand.

"I have a secret that no one knows, not even Yuuma."

"You don't have to tell me-"

"You told me yours and I will tell you mine."

"Alright then..."

"Do you remember my abilities, The Grim Reaper Skills?"

"Yes I remember."

"The one that I had nearly no emotional control over is Grim Reaper Skill: Levitating Disaster."

"Levitating Disaster..."

"Whenever I use this ability, it can brutally kill anyone. I can only think of killing the person, nothing else."

"That seems tough... My only theory and advice I can give you is to become one with your emotions."

"What do you mean?"

For once, Shiori is confused with Ame's logic. What does she mean by become one with your emotions?

"You'll understand sooner or later."

"Listen carefully on the repeated question from before."

"What is it?"

"Are you going to do the Shizuka's request?"

"...I'll think about it, and I need to start working on the extra assignments now."

"You better..."

"Aren't you mad that I didn't tell you ANY of this?"

"I was frustrated at first but after I heard your reasoning, I forgive you but you need to explain this to everyone sooner later on."

"Oh..."

"I need to sleep now."

"Goodnight Shorty-kun and thanks for hearing me out."

After Shiori left, Ame took out her glasses, tied up her hair, and immediately start on her assignments.

It seems that Ame left journal open. It says:

 _My Goals: an Expert Elementalist_

 _2\. Eliminate The Deity Cult Society, one by one._

* * *

-Next Morning, Year: X-1023, April 14, Location: Element Academy, Headmistress Miyano's Office-

"Wow... It's been a day since you all transferred, and you got a request from Shizuka Tomoka. That is impressive."

"It's nothing impressive, Shizuka is my mother and its normal for her to send requests like that." Ichinose flatly denied.

"Even with the four of you, it's still a dangerous mission, I'll already send in the Student Council President for assistance."

"Wait... So Yusaki-chan is not coming with us?"

"I don't think she can, she is apparently busy with another mission today." Miyano informed.

"I see... So she's not coming..."

"Cheer up, Ame told me to give these to you."

The Headmistress gave the four, a ribbon-shaped charm and a mini teleporter in case for emergencies. Each of the charm has the color of their respective elements and name initials.

"That girl... I sensed that she is close to following a sinister path, though I can see how much as she cares for all of you. The Student Council President should be here, I'll be going now."

Miyano decide to leave them alone and left to who knows where.

The Student Council President step out from the shadows, revealing a brunette boy with reddish-brown orbs.

Speaking of Student Council President...

"Kenji Matsuoka..." The silverette grumbled.

"It's been a while, especially The Pretty Boy."

He immediately gave his perverted rival an intimidating glare.

"I never knew the pervert like you is the president." Said Shiori in his annoyed tone.

"That means you've been the one who send Ame missions." Ichinose stated.

"You're right Ichinose, but let's put this conversation slide for now in the meantime, I managed to pinpoint Kusaka's location using Heat Sensor, since Ms. Tomoka didn't tell us more about the location, he is supposedly at The Traditional Mountain Range Capital City known as Xhan."

"Kenji-kun, is that mean-"

"Yes Mei-Mei, If you still remember your hometown clearly. Do you remember any path routes that leads to Xhan?"

"The closest one at Midway Road, it is close by here."

"And also we need to take caution on the Celi Replicas."

"What are the Celi?" Mei-Mei blurted it out her question out loud.

"The Celi are deities that resembles Angels except they're violent and remorseless, have four wings and they normally wear masks an attempt to cover their identities.

There's only a few Celi remaining and I took more in depth of research last night to learn more Minamoto Kusaka, for some reason he is obsessed learning more about the Celi despite the violent behavior of them. That same night, Kusaka released a swarm of replicas and they'll attack if we step in their territory, they maybe not stronger as the real ones but we have to be careful."

 **Little Grim Reaper Fact # 1- The Celi: They're unusual deities that neither go to the underworld or heaven, only staying in the Human World for refuge. They look similar to Angels except they have four wings and wears masks in an attempt to not reveal their identity.**

 **Because of staying in the Human World, they gradually lost their memories back when they were originally humans, they became confused on emotions ultimately leading to what they have become right now, violent, lack of empathy, and wrathful towards others.**

 **Currently right now, there's only few Celi left and only one is a hybrid/Phantom. Many died due to abusing their elemental power causing the body to reject it's master her/himself.**

 **Due to their rare appearances, they are almost non-existent or never heard of.**

 **Little Grim Reaper Fact #2- The Human World, Heaven, and Underworld: The Human World is also called the Magicae Region it is home of beasts and the nearly nonexistent Celi, A place full of elemental power and energy it is an ideal place to live but choose where you want to live wisely.**

 **Heaven is where all holy and pure deities live: angels, gods, etc. They're somewhat acquainted with the Underworld and The Human World.**

 **The Underworld is normally a gloomy place to be, most souls were send there due to wicked crimes they committed back when they were originally human, it also home of King Hades, Queen Persephone, Ventus (Yuuma), Calavarium (Shiori), and his two older brothers.**

 **Though The Underworld used to be called The Hell Verse ruled by Satan before ended up being sealed away from his own daughter Shizuka Tomoka. Refusing to be the ruler, she passed the title to Hades. Since then, Hades renamed The Hell Verse into The Underworld, and thanked Shizuka for everything considering her as his family himself.**

"Tch. Since when you start becoming the leader?" Shiori calmly demanded while the others are in shock except for Ichinose.

"Not again... Please try not to fight here!"

"Saying that will only encourage them, Mei-Mei." Yuuma sighed.

"No matter how much you tried to stop them unless something important happens, It's no use they still will keep fighting no matter what." Ichinose nonchalantly answered while waiting for an opportunity to break up the fight.

"Well... Pretty Boy... You been very cooperative in the past, I however was trying in exchange." Kenji said while stepping on Shiori's shoe.

"Get your foot off my shoe, NOW."

"Not until you declared I'm the leader."

The short grim reaper grabbed his jacket collar expressing his annoyance towards him.

"I don't take orders from anyone besides my parents or Shizuka Tomoka."

"Oh perhaps, you still haven't confessed that you liked Ame?"

'Oi Kenji, do you have to go that far?!' Mei-Mei's pink orbs widen in comedic fear.

"...Shut up."

"Ahem. Did you guys forget that we have a mission?" The phantom boy coughed.

"Oh that's right! We're supposed to head to Midway Road right now!"

"I'm not thinking about teaming up with you."

It took a while but the gang finally exited out the school building and they all notice presences of the Celi Replicas.

Knowing that the replicas don't attack as long as no one is in their territory, thanks to Kenji mentioned earlier.

Midway Road, A pathway to the Mountain Range Capital City Xhan. It is the most common and safest passageway besides Wind Lane Harbor and Seas of Spirits, is located near Element Academy.

"It sure has been a long time since I left my hometown... I wonder how's everyone doing?" Mei-Mei cheerfully wondered.

"I wonder... What is Xhan is like before you moved to Yukino?" The curious phantom asked.

"Xhan is a beautiful place, we normally follow the traditional side no transportation or technology, that's why we don't have train stations here."

"Then how did you guys move to Yukino in the first place without any transportation?"

"Wow cousin, you maybe calm and collected but you sure ask a lot of questions."

"That's because I'm curious about outside world besides Yukino."

"Well... To answer your question, we really don't have that much stuff with us, so we basically carried our luggage to there."

"That seems interesting."

"Not really..." Mei-Mei sweat dropped.

"Lord Shiori, Kenji, both you seem quiet. Is something wrong?" Yuuma asked.

Shiori and Kenji were glaring at each other, just like the old times.

"On second thought, you two are doing well." The loyal demon sighed.

~Timeskip to Xhan~

"This is Xhan, one of the Six Capitals in the whole Magicae Region." The human cousin introduced.

 **The Little Grim Reaper Fact #3- The Six Capitals: In the Magicae Region, There's Six Capitals each of them have a title represent their own nation or land. Yukino 'Adventurous Will', Hanaharu, 'Deceitful Peace', Xhan ' The** **Traditional** **Mountain Range', Shigure 'Eternal Flood', Akagami 'Red Crystal', Vetitum 'Heartless World'.**

"Wow it is traditional like what you said."

"What's that supposed to mean, you Calm Robot!" She scolded him.

"Anyways, we should go to city hall where the mayor is."

The boys followed Mei-Mei to the City Hall and the mayor looked displeased. She then decided to talk to the mayor privately.

"It's been a long time, Miss Mei-Mei."

"Is something wrong mayor?"

"Well... With all the Celi Replicas running around all over the place, no matter how many times we defeated them, they always come back."

"Do you know where the source is at?"

"Huh? Well... Judging from their type of metal, they must be at The Illusion Mountains."

"That's seems enough thank you mayor, we'll deal with this."

Mei-Mei bowed in respect on her farewell and left. She then explained everything about the location where Kusaka is possibly at.

"Illusion Mountains... I guess we have no choice but to use our teleporters. That place you can't go in groups. Besides simply entering it, will only cause trouble ourselves." Kenji exclaimed.

"Guess we have to split up and use these" Shiori said while taking out his mini teleporter from his pocket and pressing the button to his destination, Illusion Mountains.

'It maybe looks like a typical mountain at the interior but I need to be cautious.'

He then summoned his scythe just in case.

 **Meanwhile at the same place, ?'s POV**

I wonder how's everyone doing? It seems there's a lot of robots here, that means Kusaka is here but I'm leaving up to them. My goal is to find the scroll of astrals, before The Phantom Organization can.

The mission send me here but still, This place has ups and downs all over the place. Well complaining isn't going to solve anytime now.

I sheathed my gun rapier and sighed.

Luckily there's a river shore here. I went to take a quick drink and deflected the flying projectile.

What the- Did someone threw a knife at me?

"Well... Well.. Well... the boss did mentioned a lot of you, after all."

It revealed a dark-haired woman in her thirties wearing a dark hood, and catching her knife with ease.

"Who are you?" I harshly stated my command.

"Oh I forgot to introduced myself, I'm Haruka Minami. One of the core members of The Deity Cult Society."

"... Did you just say you are from The Deity Cult Society?"

If she's from The Deity Cult Society, then it's time for the revenge I wanted for for so long.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" She taunted.

"Not really, in fact I feel joyful."

"What did you mean?"

"I mean I'm happy that I can kill one of The Deity Cult Society. Starting with you." I said with a sadistic smirk.

"Your bluffing!"

She then threw the Darkness-cloaked knife at my shoulder.

"Heh... You know you are making me angry~" I taunted back feeling the same thing from years ago blood boiling in rage.

I grabbed the knife and forcibly took it out, Maybe I'll stab or gut her out as punishment.

Who knew revenge is so fun and relieving...

"You are pushing my limit little girl, Whether to take you to the boss alive or not. Dark Matter!"

It looks like she is trying to rot me to death, that's not going to work. Time for payback.

"What are you? You're not even human! Those two wings and mask... You must be a Celi or Phantom!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about." I said uninterestedly.

Though in the end I always feel that I'm not even human myself.

-Back to Shiori's side and Normal POV-

After Shiori defeated the Celi Replicas, since he is going to meet up with the group later on.

"Surging Hell..."

Suddenly, a crackling thunder pillar surged nearby where he is currently at.

Feeling that familiar presence, he rushed to river shore immediately.

The masked girl withdrew her gun rapier and placed it back to her sheath. Judging from her fresh blood-soaked clothing, it assumed she killed someone from the close range attack.

'That girl has only two wings at the side and wears a mask... Is she the Celi Phantom? This presence however it couldn't be...'

The masked girl turned around and glared at him. She unsheathed her gun rapier once again.

"Perish."

She lunged towards him.

Unleashing battle between The Mysterious Phantom (?) vs The Little Grim Reaper Shiori.


	6. Phantom Girl vs Shiori Kumori

**Phantom Girl vs Shiori Kumori- School Reunion and The Old Samurai**

A/N: Wow I'm on a roll for releasing two chapters in one day. Remember, reviewing is appreciated criticism is needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments otherwise keep it to yourself, please no flames. This is going to be a short chapter in order to fit in the theme of the chapter. Have fun reading! I do not own the song, don't forget to review, favorite, or follow!

 ** _Recap from the previous chapter..._**

 ** _The group (excluding Ame) decided to do Shizuka's request, while that Kenji returns as he revealed himself and willing assist his old friends once more._**

 ** _Realizing that they have to spilt up in order to go The Illusion Mountains, they used their teleporters to transport themselves there._**

 ** _Though a mysterious and familiar girl crossed paths with a member of The Deity Cult Society, Haruka Minami._**

 ** _The girl is revealed to be a half Celi (Phantom) and brutally murders Haruka._**

 ** _Now she is facing off against Shiori Kumori. Will Shiori survive?_**

 **Opening: Unravel by Ling Tosite Sigure**

* * *

"Perish."

She lunged towards him.

Shiori quickly summoned his scythe and clashed between scythe and gun rapier.

"Why? WHY did you see me like this?!" She ordered while trying to stab him at chest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The grim reaper calmly stated

'This Phantom is stronger than the replicas I faced. But why she is has familiar presence?'

"Did you kill someone?"

Shiori hope the violent girl didn't kill his friends. He is supposed to meet up with them as fast as possible. But he ended up having to fight a half-Ceil, much of his own luck.

"I did. I kill her as brutally as possible. Then again she did give a good fight and I'm still pissed off." The girl laughed manically.

"You psychotic violent idiot." He growled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" The half-Ceil yelled while shooting bullets from the tip of her blade.

Shiori deflect many bullets as possible, until one cut his cheek.

"Tch. You leave me no choice. Grim Reaper Skill: Leviating Disaster."

Gathering many boulders and bullets fired from the girl earlier, he had enough. Regardless of her being a Celi or not, all he can think is killing her brutally and quickly as possible.

"Leviating Disaster Version 1..."

Commanding all of the objects at will he launched all of it to her,

However...

"Spark Thrust!"

For some reason, she managed to see the objects in their rapid speed, jabbed all of the boulders and crushed her own bullets with ease of her sword.

'She can see the objects in rapid speed? How long has it been since I have a long battle?'

"That is impressive technique, since you mentioned me about it before."

"What did you know about it. The only one I told is..."

Shiori paused a bit, is it her? No it can't be. That girl must've been listening to his conversation to Ame.

"What's with the long look? You can't even focus!" She recklessly clashed her lightning-cloaked gun rapid against his scythe slowly chipping it.

"You maybe have the familiar presence, but you forgot I have other techniques besides Leviating Disaster."

"What is?" The girl backed up.

He charged his weapon with dark bolts of elemental energy. Realizing that he is going to fire a beam at her, She took a stab stance charged up her weapon as well with lightning elemental energy.

"Calamity Cailber/Surging Hell!"

The elemental beams collide and nearly taking all of the life in the forest nearby, leaving a dusty fog behind.

Once the fog clear, Shiori and the girl are still up and panting.

The scythe and gun rapier broke, vanishing until useable later on.

"Looks like I lost..." The girl said as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Her wings disappeared, her mask cracked into pieces, the hair bands that hold her braids snapped letting her hair down.

Shiori took a closer look. His eyes couldn't deceive him, the blood-stained and violent half Ceil.

It's Ame Yusaki...


	7. Farewell Old Friend

**Farewell Old Friend- School** **Reunion and Old Samurai Arc**

A/N: Remember, reviewing is appreciated criticism if needed. Please no inappropriate or rude comments otherwise keep it to yourself, please no flames. I'm sorry everyone for not updating for a couple of weeks, school is keeping me busy. I'll try to update as normal as possible like once in every week and balance at least close to 1000+ words unless I have to fit in the theme of the chapter (less words or depends than usual) or when I have a vacation break (I'll try to extend the chapter a bit), Have fun reading! I do not own the song, don't forget to review, favorite, or follow!

 **Recommended Song for this chapter: Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion (from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, listen to the HD 1.5 version)**

* * *

 _Recap on last chapter..._

Shiori was fighting against the dangerous Phantom also known as a Half-Celi. As soon as he defeated the mysterious girl, her mask shattered and surprisingly it's Ame Yusaki, a good friend of his. Two questions in mind...

Why is she a Half-Celi?

Why did she fought him?

* * *

 **Location: Illusion Mountains, nearby river shore**

He just couldn't believe it, Ame is the Half-Celi... Is she unaware of her own type of race?

Who knows? But there's one question that is slightly bugging him.

Why did she fought him?

He then use Dark Rescurrection in order for her wounds to heal.

Her eye blinked and she immediately jolted up.

"Where am I and why I feel so stiff?" The brunette mumbled while rubbing her eye.

"The Illusion Mountains and about that..."

Ame turned around and much to her surprise it's her friend and it looks like he had slight wounds that she inflicted to him.

"Shiori... Am I the one who did this to you?"

"...What do you mean?"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not really, you just went out of control."

"Out of control?"

"Your two wings, mask, and bloodthirsty nature. You are a half-Celi, if you didn't recognize your true race."

When he said that, she remembered everything clearly from earlier. Going insane, Murdering a DCS member, and worst of all: fighting and nearly killing your own best friend.

'So that's why I feel my blood boiled from five years ago...'

Ame's eyes went dull and her wings appeared on her left side once more. But this time no mask.

"...Looks like I have no choice... I can't go home until I'm done with my goal in mind I have to stay away so everyone is safe."

"Don't Follow Me." Her once cheerful voice is gone, instead it is replaced with sadness and coldness.

She walked slowly from him, shedding tears, and before she can leave, the brunette was pulled into a hug.

"Your so stubborn and a hardheaded person, I can't stop you from pursuing your goal. But I'll break free from your darkness, Ame."

"...I guess this is farewell. Take care of everyone and remember my promise and I guess the next time we meet, we'll become enemies."

A dark yellow aura slowly started to form, indicating that she is about to fall into the sinister path soon.

"Don't be stupid. I told you, I'll find a way to get you back to the salvation path. Even though it is impossible I'll always find a way, we will be together again just like the good times."

"Thank you so much, Shiori... Goodbye. My best friend..." She sobbed.

Shiori then let go from her, and watching the half-celi soared into sky taking off with her two wings.

She is now fallen into the sinister path.

 **Little Grim Reaper Fact #4- The Two Paths: They say that in order to identify a person if s/he is a fallen one or innocent person's soul, there's two paths. One is The Salvation Path (innocent person) and another is The Sinster Path (fallen one). If someone is fallen into The Sinster Path, it's nearly impossible to bring them back who they used to be.**

 **Now in the present time, to tell if a person is fallen they have a darken elemental aura surrounding them depending on their deeds if they are bad enough.**

 **The innocent person is normal and has regular elemental aura. So it should be easy to identify a person if they have these traits.**

 **Shiori's POV**

Ame... I would understand how is she feels on her suffering, but it's too late. Now I need to find a way to break her out from the fallen path she had chosen.

Hopefully Ame's soul is not going to be in my list I can't kill her, She is still an important friend.

I have to catch up with the others, and just complete the mission already. But seriously Brunette,

You're so stubborn and hardheaded, well this is it. If you can't return home and continue on doing your revenge on the Deity Cult Society, then

 _"Farewell... Old Friend..."_


	8. Minamoto Kusaka (Part 1)

**Minamoto Kusaka (Part 1)- School Reunion and Old Samurai Arc**

* * *

Hello everyone! It has been so long! I'm very sorry for not uploading the chapter a long time due to school and pre AP homework... Remember same rules for reviewing as the one I explained two months ago. Reviewing is appreciated criticism if needed. Please no appropriate or rude comments, otherwise please no flames.

Anyways according to my deviantart I supposed to announce the OC winners but I was busy with school, well I'll be announcing the five winners but one at a time on each chapter due to busy schedule. This is hard to choose but after a long consideration... Number 1: Ming Akiyama (Demonlaox)! Congratulations!

Edited version:

Background: Ming was born and raised in the outskirts of Xhan. Growing up under a strict noble family, everyday she felt pressured and wanted to be free to go to see the outside world and make new friends other than her family. But her parents say otherwise and try to convince her to follow tradition but she refused. One day, she snapped cannot handle anymore of traditional nonsense, she ran away at age 11.

While running away because of unfamiliar of new surroundings, she falls off a cliff. Before falling off the cliff, she silently calls out all of her prayers...

A large amount of water surrounds her and broke her fall.

Name: Ming Akiyama

Race: Half-Human, Half-Dragon

Hair Color/ Length: Black with blue tips/Long and straight

Eye Color: Blue

Element: Water (Calm)

Age: 16

Height: 5'3

Nickname: Min

Likes: Spicy food, New Things , The Color Blue, Freedom, Water, Animals

Dislikes: Strictness, Seafood, Studies, Boring Things, Lectures, Lies

Role: Supporting

* * *

One down, four to go... Forgive me since the chapter is going to be short but I will upload the next part tomorrow since it is Halloween! Now everything is settled... I'll be resuming the story where it last off:

 _Recap on last chapter..._

After the unexpected fight between Ame,

She falls to the sinister path, indicating the next time she encounters with Shiori they will be enemies.

Shiori vows to her that he will break Ame's darkness, knowing it is nearly impossible.

Now two goals are set in his mind right now, 1. Attempt to break the sinister side of his now former friend. 2. To track Minamoto Kusaka.

 **Opening: Unravel by Ling Tosite Sigure**

* * *

 **Shiori's POV**

Tch. This is too irritating! That girl always have to deal with everything by herself! How stubborn can she get?!

She wasn't like this before now, all I wanted to do right now is to put Ame back to the salvation path and possibly wanted to take Kusa-

"Hey Pretty Boy!" That voice that I don't want to hear at all... Kenji Matsuoka...

"What do you want Perverted Animal?" Out of all times, this idiot have to be here... I'm in a fucking bad mood right now.

"Don't call me that... Besides you make it sound like you're on that time of month."

"I'm not a girl dumbass."

"Anyways, where is everyone?"

"How should I know, dumbass?"

"Stop calling me a dumbass!"

"That is because you are one."

"THAT'S IT! WANNA FIGHT?!"

"Stop yelling Kenji, otherwise the replicas will come out."

"Shiori-kun! Kenji-kun!" A familiar positive voice called out.

"Mei-Mei, Yuuma. Looks like everyone is here." I said monotonously leaving out Kenji out on purpose.

This guy gets on my nerves most of the time.

 **Normal POV**

"Lord Shiori, Kenji. We've found Kusaka's location now we have to-"

"Find me?"

The group turned around, revealing a dark-haired man in his late thirties with his Bo staff.

"It is all finally nice to meet you, students of Element Academy..."

He said while slamming his staff to the ground restoring the destroyed Celi Replicas in an instant.

What will the group will do now?

To be Continued...


End file.
